Truth or Dare GLTAS Style
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: The Interceptor crew is shaken and out of sorts after their episode with Neuroxis. Hal wants to raise his team's spirits and suggests a game, which is when everyone's favorite AI suggests truth or dare. Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and before Loss. Features Razaya. Rated T to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and before Loss. I don't own any of GLTAS.**

* * *

Hal entered the main bridge of the Interceptor and smiled at his motley crew. Razer was checking some computer panels, Kilowog was lounging in his chair gazing at the stars sleepily, and Aya was fixing up the prison cell that Sinestro had damaged.

All in all the crew was incredibly bored and seemed fairly down after the whole episode with Sinestro and Neuroxis, his mind-jumping criminal he'd killed. It had only been a couple of days since they'd dropped off the body on Oa and Sinestro had said his short goodbyes.

"Well, aren't we a lively bunch!" Hal chimed chipperly, slapping a hand on the back of Kilowog's chair, making him jump.

Razer scowled at him. "Excuse me for not being particularly joyous after nearly suffocating to death, while under the mind control of a space squid."

Kilowog nodded and Hal's eyebrows jumped up, surprised the two were actually agreeing on something for a change. "Yeah, Jordan. Can ya really blame us? I'm just speakin' for myself here, but being possessed so easily? Makes me feel like a real poozer..." The sergent's ear's drooped and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Hal realized he must be really shaken by this if he was using his own 'poozer' remark for himself.

"I concur." Aya approached Hal as he stood at his station. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, before turning his attention to Aya, that Kilowog perked up at her voice and that Razer's gaze dropped to his knees, his scowl changing to a sad frown. "It truly made us realize how easily we could be decieved. The probability of my scanners picking up personality changes among you was quite high before this incident, but has significantly dropped now." Hal noticed Razer's hand fist at her last comment, but it seemed more out of frustration than anger.

Hal patted her shoulder. "Aya we all got tricked by Neuroxis. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Oh and I suppose we should be jumping for joy that we were so ill prepared to go up against such a powerful enemy?" Razer snapped angrily.

"No. Well, ugh. I'm just saying..." Hal struggled scratching the back of his head. "Yeah we weren't prepared, but we're stronger for it, right? We know for next time." He smiled cheerily.

"Is there not an Earth saying that corresponds with this?" Aya asked softly, causing everyone to look at her. "I believe it goes 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'"?

"Exactly, Aya!" Hal exclaimed happily. Aya rewarded his enthusiasm with a small smile.

Razer felt a lump form in his throat. Aya had given one of her rare smiles to Hal and yet she had indirectly referred to how he had offended her not five minutes ago. What on Volkreg had he done to hurt her so badly? It hurt worse than when he put on his ring and the fire engulfed his body, knowing he'd hurt her. She had been avoiding him ever since she checked his vitals after the incident, so it must have been serious.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hal continued merrily, oblivious to the sullen mood.

"Can't wait..." grumbled Kilowog.

"What is your idea, Green Lantern Hal?" Aya asked curiously.

"We'll play a game!" Razer snorted at the simplicity of the human's thoughts.

"Awww c'mon Jordan!" groaned Kilowog. "Let's spar or somethin'! At least that helps with bonding and strengthens ya."

"We don't have the room on the Interceptor to spar, Kilowog." replied Hal, crossing his arms over his chest, but still retaining his happy mood. He considered simple games in his mind that would be easy for his alien friends to understand. "Hmmm..."

"Green Lantern Hal...I believe I may have an idea." He turned to gaze at the small AI at his side.

"And what idea would that be, Aya?"

"I believe there is a game on Earth called..." She searched her data banks for the correct name. "Truth or dare."

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction ever, which is partly why it's such a short chapter, so reviews are greatly appreciated! I'm going to see how people like this chapter before posting the others, but Razaya is to come if people want me to continue. If I'm not staying true to the characters please let me know how so I can work on it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and before Loss. I don't own any of GLTAS.**

* * *

"Truth...?" Began Kilowog.

"Or dare...?" Razer finished the Bolovaxian's sentence.

"Yeah, it's easy. For truth you answer a question, usually about yourself, and for dare you have to do some action that's usually ridiculous or bold." Hal explained calmly. "Great idea, Aya! That'll be a fun way to pass the time."

"Aww what the heck." Kilowog shrugged. "I'll play."

The group all turned to gaze at Razer, awaiting a response. He tried not to gaze at Aya, but couldn't resist. He glanced at her quickly before looking away again. She gazed back at him steadily. Her gaze did not hold the hurt it had, but it did not retain her usual curiosity and shyness. It was...robotic. He thought she would only stare and wait, but then she spoke. "I believe it will be an entertaining exercise for the crew. My analysis finds that this bonding exercise may strengthen the team's bonds as much as 27.54%. Won't you join in as well?"

He internally groaned. How could he resist her asking something of him when she was hurting so much because of him? Yet why did she want him to play? Why did she want to be anywhere near him? Surely a being as intelligent as she could create any number of excuses for him not to play. There must be a reason she desired his participation.

Besides that, he really was finding it harder each day to not create some excuse, no matter how feeble, in order to spend time with her and be near her. Even to be around the other green lanterns, obnoxious as they were. Lately he had avoided her, although it was easy enough for she avoided him as well. So for her to want to be near him by his playing the game, well how could he say no? "...fine..."

Aya smiled, pleased her idea had been encouraged and acted upon by all. She walked over to her usual station and began typing. "I'll just need a moment to configure possible outcomes before we begin." Her fingers raced across the screen.

Razer watched as she swayed over to her station. Oh, Grotz...she had this way about her walk. She swayed her hips and he ached to have her walk towards him in that way, rather than walk from him. He longed to have her close enough that he could pull her into his arms and hold her close for no reason other than that she wanted him to. His only reasons for holding her up until now had been when she had been weakened or hurt in some way, which upset him. He didn't want it to be a necessity, but rather a desire she had that made him hold her petite frame to his. It made the rage in his heart dim, knowing she was safe and happy in his arms.

He wasn't nearly as cold and indifferent as he tried to make others believe. Aya had softened him, though he wasn't exactly sure when it began. He missed their comfortableness and ease. This game was supposed to help build bonding? Well, maybe it'd help fix things between them. He certainly hoped so or that it at least exposed whatever he had done.

"Configurations complete." Aya stepped back as a hologram screen appeared with their names listed. "Who shall go first?" Hal and Razer, unaware they shared the same observation, each caught a hint of eagerness in her voice. "The program is randomized. I have limited my processors that will be running it so I possess little control over it and will not use any more than necessary to run the program. In other words, I do not know what will be chosen and for whom. Also, because this is a team bonding exercise, roughly 86% of the options involve another member of the crew as well."

The males of the ship each gave a form of acknowledgement at her information, but Aya had one more piece of information.

"Also, many of the options that require another's participation exist for all three other members who are observing that turn, but my data banks drew to my attention that not all organic beings are comfortable with certain actions and practices with beings of the same gender, so some options may not have all other members as viable possibilities and, consequently the program is set to not choose certain members to participate in certain dares depending on whose turn it is. Now. Who would like to begin the exercise?"

Her bright, blue eyes glided calmly over the room as she waited. It took all of the lanterns a moment to process all she had said. Aya generally wasn't this talkative, and, again, Razer and Hal individually noticed that she must be eager to play the game.

"I'll go first." Hal piped up. "It was my idea anyway. Well, the playing a game part at least." He smiled at Aya and she nodded and tapped a key. The screen changed now with 'truth' and 'dare' glowing on the screen, along with Hal's name at the top. Hal grinned. "Do your worst, Aya. Dare!"

The program now moved along on it's own and Aya stepped back a few feet. The screen changed, responding to Hal's voice. The words appeared slowly. Hal...kiss...Aya's...cheek. Kilowog's jaw dropped. Aya blinked. Hal chuckled. Razer felt his blood boil, but he was grateful it was only her cheek.

Hal smiled. "Alright. Well, I ain't no chicken." He talked as though he was trying to act tough, but realized it sounded very odd to his alien comrades and laughed it off. He crossed the room in a few strides and leaned down, softly brushing his lips against her cheek. His lips tingled where they had brushed her cheek, but in a pleasant way. The hardlight of her face was smooth and cool beneath his lips, but was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Razer sat staring in amazement and growing fury. Aya had blinked as Hal kissed her cheek, but it was a slightly slower blink as though she was enjoying his kiss. He fumed, unable to object to the kiss without having to explain why. He certainly DID NOT want their pompous green lantern goof of a "leader" kissing Aya. It did surprise him as he realized the depth of his rage for the innocent act. It left him feeling...uneasy.

Kilowog hooted with laughter. He slapped a knee as though this was a riot to him. "Gee, Hal! Knowing you I'm surprised you settled for her cheek!"

Razer spun to glare at the sergeant, worried the green lantern might act on the idea. If he even dared...

"Was the point of the dare not to make lip contact with my cheek? Why would Green Lantern Hal make lip to lip contact with me?"

Aya's question silenced the room. No one knew how to address her innocence.

Physically her body was that of a young woman and mentally her mind could process things extraordinarily faster than them and she was far more intelligent in many categories. Yet in some regards she was still very young and inexperienced. She had evolved and learned and was beginning to understand and utilize emotions, but she still was confused at things that weren't purely logical, such as jokes and emotional responses.

At times they felt awkward about this, but Hal was usually comfortable enough with his adopted, little "sister" and would do his best to patiently explain things to her, as best he could. Kilowog would try to help often too, such as when Aya had expressed interest in being a green lantern, but, being the drill sergeant he was, he found it difficult to put things as gently as Hal did. He generally ended up tongue-tied between Aya's logical questioning and statements and Hal's pestering his explanation.

Aya rarely asked Razer on such advice or questions and it was even more seldom he offered. Though he seemed to consider this more than the others and put things in an easier way for her to comprehend using less illogical sayings and phrases.

It all came down to the fact that all of the men were afraid to offend their beloved AI and none had any desire to upset her or make her feel shame or to feel foolish for asking a simple question or for merely being curious. Hal recovered first. "Uhhh...Kilowog! Your turn, buddy!"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that read and/or reviewed the first chapter! I'm both glad (and honestly a little surprised) everyone seeemed to love it so much. I wanted to write something a bit different, but with a good dose of Razaya (which is to come I promise you!), but considering this was my first fanfiction it seems to have gone over really well. The chapters may not always be posted this fast, but I had spare time and thus...chapter 2! Review away and I hope I keep pleasing all that read my little fanfiction. Enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and before Loss. I don't own any of GLTAS.**

* * *

Kilowog grunted. "Uhhh...truth?" The screen lit up with the next words. What...is...the...best...moment...to...you...?

They all turned to gaze at Kilowog as he pondered this. "Hmm...that's tough..." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair. "I'd hafta say when I'm training those poozers and they finally graduate from the academy. It shows that all your hard work accomplished somethin'. Then if ya hear their name for some great battle they won or something they accomplished. It makes me feel mighty proud to have trained em." The bolovaxian smiled at Hal. "Or it makes ya proud to work with them and see how far they've come."

The group was thoughtful on this. Kilowog could be a softy, but this was quite deep, even for him.

"That was quite a touching moment to choose." Razer spoke up softly. All eyes immediately darted to the pale figure and he turned back to a computer panel. Everyone was amazed Razer had spoken up, especially to compliment Kilowog.

"Uh uh uh..." Hal waved a finger at him as he scolded the Volkregian. "I do believe it's your turn Mr. Gloom-N-Doom!"

Razer sighed. "I would rather not..."

"C'mon, Razer! Aya went and set the whole game up for us after all!" Hal smirked over at his station. It was obvious to all that Razer and Aya had developed feelings for one another and Razer was a huge softy around her. Even Kilowog could see that! Besides, something had been up between those two ever since Aya had checked Razer's vitals. Hal wanted them to patch things up. He hated his team not getting along (well, as well as Razer ever got along with the green lanterns). Things would get fixed. He'd make sure of it.

Razer grunted. He detested when the green lantern put him on the spot. "...truth..."

The new truth lit up. Reverse...Truth! The group turned to Aya and she shrugged helplessly. "I simply downloaded several hundred versions of the game and then combined then into a desirable amount of outcomes. Reverse truth was a concept that came up quite often. Simply it is for the player to choose another player and ask their own query to the chosen candidate."

Razer thought on this carefully. "We can ask whatever we want? Of whomever we choose?" The AI nodded still avoiding his gaze. "Then I ask you, Aya." She looked up, clearly startled, but didn't jump like the others may have. Her eyes did widen and her eyebrows did raise slightly, though.

Razer thought on this carefully. He wanted to know many things from Aya. He knew, due to the context of the game, Aya would certainly answer his question truthfully and fully. There were infinite questions he wanted to ask of her, but right now there was only one question he would have done anything to know the answer to. "What did I do during my time I was possessed that upset you so?"

Aya turned back to her console. "You expressed interest in spending time with me." Razer was irritated that she had, once again, avoided answering his question, but she had given an honest enough answer that the green lanterns wouldn't question her answer or push her to say more. Before Razer could even argue, Aya said "Dare." and the screen lit up with the new challenge.

The words slowly came up on the screen like they had for the past few turns. Everyone waited for the statement to form.

Then it appeared. Hal's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. Kilowog had a similar reaction, except his jaw dropped to it's limit. Aya blinked, processing her dare.

Razer just sat and stared at the screen. His heart raced to the rhthym of the words as he read them. He felt a slight sweat coat his brow and palms. He read the screen again and again. That couldn't be right. It simply couldn't be!

The screen's one sentence had had such an impact on the team. No one was expecting that dare.

Aya...give...Razer...a...kiss.

* * *

**Yay! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story. I got some pretty amusing reviews on the past chapters that made me smile and/or laugh. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the past chapters. I'm sorry this chapter was really short, but Kilowog doesn't seem the type to open up really easily and honestly I couldn't think of much more to fluff up the chapter. So, yeah! Finally we're getting to the Razaya. DundunDUN! Now let's see what happens with this dare... Oh and I've already begun the next chapter so it shouldn't be long before it's posted. Please review and keep enjoying and pretty please those that review let me know if the chapters are way too short or are a decent length or what (again first fanfiction I've done). Thank you sooooo much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and before Loss. I don't own any of GLTAS.**

* * *

The room fell silent as everyone read the screen. Once. Twice. Three times.

Hal cleared his throat and spoke first. "Uhhhh...Aya you can skip the dare if you want..." He honestly wasn't sure what Aya was thinking of as she read the dare. Was she pleased? Upset? Excited? Angry even?

Razer was frozen to his seat. He was as motionless as Aya always was, even more so. He sat unbreathing and unblinking. He simply read the screen over and over. There was no way she would do the dare. Absolutely no way...

"Negative, Green Lantern Hal. I initiated the game and am taking part. I must participate."

Hal sighed and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes, too anxious to see Razer's reaction at what he was about to say. "Well, it just says kiss. It doesn't say on the lips...so you could choose his forehead or hand or cheek or something..."

Aya nodded. "Yes, Green Lantern Hal. I understand your intentions, I believe." She stood, walking over to Razer. All eyes followed her as she crossed the room. The red lantern's eyes darted between Aya's approaching form and somewhere on the floor. Within a few moments, she stood in front of him. She started to lean in as though to kiss his forehead, but paused due to his helmet covering his forehead.

Razer couldn't take this. He kept seeing the hurt in her face from that night. It didn't matter that this was a game. It didn't matter it wasn't real. It'd hurt her. She would kiss him and knowing Aya she would kiss his lips to prove she could do the dare that no one wanted her to do, except him.

He stood suddenly, causing Aya to take a step back and stand straight in surprise. He wouldn't be the cause of any more of her pain if he could help it. "I'm done participating in this foolish activity." He started to walk away.

His heart was heavy. He knew this would confuse Aya and, therefore, hurt her, but it would be less pain this way than if she had kissed him. It would be the lesser of two evils. To have ached for Aya's kiss for so long and to have it so close...only to deny it himself and of his own free will.

"Razer c'mon..." Hal began.

"Red what's the problem?" Kilowog asked, confused.

"I'm done." He continued his angry pace, but didn't get more than a couple steps before he heard the faint hum of thrusters and could feel Aya hovering following him.

"Razer, I must complete my turn." Before Razer could even think, he saw her move closer. He began to turn toward her to argue, but she was too fast. She leaned in close and pressed her lips to his cheek ever so softly. The pressure was firm yet gentle. He felt her lightly resting a hand on his shoulder for balance for she was hovering so high she was nearly horizontal to the floor.

Razer felt like so...peaceful. The image of his ring shattering from his calm suddenly flashed through his mind. The moment was so utterly perfect. He didn't even think about the green lanterns watching with widened eyes. His cheek tingled from where her lips had been. They were softer than he had thought they'd be, but still not as soft as skin.

He stood stunned and internally swooning, until she pulled back and lowered herself to the floor, removing her hand. "Razer are you alright? I am reading an increase in your heartrate and breathing...as well as raised temperature in your cheeks. Do you have a fever? Your body temperature is within a healthy range, although slightly higher than usual."

Hal and Kilowog burst out into laughter and Razer's blush deepened. Aya stood, confused.

Hal wiped a tear from his eye, his laughter slowing down. Razer fumed. "I'll be in my room..." He stalked off. The two chuckling lanterns made half-hearted protests for him to stay, but they heard the soft hiss as the door slid open and closed.

Aya was deeply upset by all this. Why had Razer not wished for her to kiss him? He had resisted at first and wouldn't have let her kiss him at all if she had not pursued him. Her data banks were filled with information about how sentient beings interacted and many enjoyed physical affection. Hal had even kissed her cheek only a few minutes ago. Why did Razer not desire her kiss?

She knew he had feelings for her romantically due to the fact that he had saved her with the Sapphires' love portal months back. Logically, the fact he used the portal to transport himself directly to her side meant that he loved her. She knew that this was not merely a statistical probability, but a certainty. That was simply how the violet energy worked.

Still. He showed conflicting traits. She was unsure being unfamiliar with such circumstances. It was true that Hal had kissed her cheek, but she knew it was not of romantic love. He loved Carol in a romantic way. His had been the kind of affection directed at friends and family.

She decided she would extract the answer from Razer herself. Now.

"Green Lantern Hal? I have just noticed a small disturbance with the ship. May we postpone the game so that I may investigate?"

Hal was suddenly more serious, but not overly so. Aya would tell him if something was seriously wrong with the ship or if someone or something had snuck on board. "Do you want help, Aya?" He couldn't help trying to be a gentleman to his little AI sister.

"That is not necessary. It is merely a minor reconfiguration that needs to be made. I am capable of fixing it." She started to walk off the bridge, but paused beside Hal and turned to him, hesitating. "Thank you for your offer of assistance, Green Lantern Hal." She nodded politely and he smiled at her.

"No problem, Aya. Now go on, kiddo! Go fix your disturbance." She nodded and left the bridge, heading to Razer's room.

* * *

**So chapter 4 is all wrapped up. For those Razaya fans out there that may be frustrated with me, I assure you the next chapter is pure Razayaness. Hopefully, I don't make Razer too mushy or Aya too emotional or whatnot. The last line stumped me for a while because I didn't know how Hal would play off the moment, but someone I know always says 'kiddo' and reminds me of Hal so it helped. So please keep reviewing and I hope I keep pleasing my readers. Chapter 5 is on its way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and beore Loss. I don't own any of GLTAS.**

* * *

Razer lay on his bed the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. He tried to calm his racing heart, but everytime he felt himself calming he remembering the pressure of Aya's lips on his cheek or the look in her eyes as she approached and his heart started racing again.

She hadn't looked mad or cold or even hurt really like he had anticipated. She had just looked confused and hesitant maybe even a little shy.

"Oh, Grotz..." Razer grumbled softly. That kiss had nearly been his undoing. He had wanted to turn and kiss Aya. He didn't care the green lanterns were there. She was Aya, beautiful, sweet, intelligent Aya. Yet he still felt the shadow of unease on his mind.

Why had she kissed him? She was so upset with him. Her mind could have come up with countless excuses not to take the dare, so why had she?

Suddenly, he heard the hiss of the door and propped himself on his elbows, ready to snap at Hal or Kilowog that he was done with the game, but saw it was Aya. She gazed at him evenly and stepped into his room so that the door closed behind her. It was a fairly small room so they were very close.

"A...Aya..." Razer felt his heart race again as she stared at him.

"Razer. I have a query. Why did you not wish for me to kiss you earlier?"

Razer sat up surprised and unsurprised with the bluntness. It was very blunt, which surprised him, but it was Aya asking and she tended to be extremely straightforward. "Aya..." He looked at her and suddenly realized he had to tell her the truth. "I...upset you, while under Neuoxis's control. I did not mean to hurt you and I have no recollection of what I did, which makes it all the more painful for me." He pulled his feet over the side of the bed and leaned on his legs gazing up at her. "Would it really be fair of me to get something as warm as a kiss from you when I treated you so coldly?" His voice had grown soft at the end and he hoped she understood.

Aya seemed to process this and actually did process it. "It not a matter of you acting distant or impolite while under your possession." Razer's brow furrowed in confusion so Aya elaborated. "While you were not yourself you had gotten in quite close proximity to me physically and complimented my physical appearance." She hesitated then continued. "You also touched me. Your hand brushed my cheek and held my chin. Oddly, you took up a strange fascination with my helmet. It then appeared, with a 67.5% probability that you were going to kiss my mouth with your own. You were...exceedingly friendly. That...is the true answer to your query earlier..." She fell silent having explained her pain.

Razer was aghast he had done all that. He desired to do the things Aya just said he did with her, but clearly it upset her that he had done them, yet she continued. "It was not a matter of what you did while under possession that upset me. While under the pretense it was actually you it was...quite pleasing..." Aya trailed off, suddenly seeming to be shy.

Razer looked at her confused. "If what I did actually pleased you then...why are you upset?"

"Because it was not you."

Aya's words rang in Razer's head and he felt his heart swell with even more happiness at those five words than even when she kissed his cheek, which he had thought nothing could surpass.

Yet there was still sadness in his heart. She was upset because he was too reluctant to do these things and to show his love towards her. His lack of resolve was hurting her.

"Aya..." He stood up and gazed down at her, at the girl he loved, but was afraid to admit he loved, even to himself.

Aya continued, as though Razer had never moved or spoken. "It was...disappointing. I had begun to think you would not want to be more than friends that you resented my taking your Ilana's form. The actions you did while under Neuroxis's control led me to believe that this was inaccurate and you did care for me quite deeply. I should have known..."

Aya started turning away. "I should have known I'd never be anything more than the robot that stole your beloved's face to you, but I was too certain I would have a displeasing answer if I ran the analysis." As she turned, Aya felt a stray tear slide down her cheek, like the time Drusa had taken control of her.

Aya began to leave the room.

Razer reached out and grabbed her hand. "Aya, wait." She stayed turned away from him, but didn't pull away, so he took that as a sign to continue. "That's a lie and you know it." His voice was fierce, but gentle. He saw how upset she was after all.

"Negative. All of the data I have accumulated has shown me tha..." She was cut off as Razer suddenly yanked her backwards, into his arms. He held her firmly to him, her hands hung by her sides, their fronts pressed together as they stood, but Razer only waited a moment before he spoke.

"Aya. I know you know that's untrue." He wrapped one arm around her tightly and the other's hand rested on the back of her helmet, keeping her head to his shoulder. He barreled on before she could interrupt. "Yes. I loved and still do love Ilana. She was my wife, as you well know, and will always be in my heart."

He felt Aya pulling away gently. "Yes. My data had helped me reach this concl..."

Razer felt something in him snap. His hand moved from the back of her helmet to her chin, which he held and turned up to face him. He leaned forward so that they were mere inches apart, but he still stood over her.

"Forget the cursed data for a minute, Aya!" He growled it fiercely and fairly softly at her. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared up at him.

He swallowed and paused, but Aya stayed silent, gazing up at him. This next part would be a struggle to admit.

"Aya. All your data and every single analysis, every conclusion, forget them for a moment. Just listen to me." He paused and swallowed again nervously. "Aya...I love you." Blue eyes stared into blue eyes and time seemed to stand still for a moment. "I love you not because you wear Ilana's face. It's because you are you. There is no other being like you."

Aya gazed up at him and he felt worried, wondering if she was mad, until she interrupted his thoughts.

"Razer. I never completed my turn prior to our conversation."

He was about to ask her what she meant. She had kissed his cheek after all. She had completed the dare. He didn't time to ask anything, though, because as soon as Aya finished her sentence she leaned up on her "toes" and pressed her lips to his. He felt her arms raise up, her fingers trailing up his chest, leaving trails of fire through his uniform. His wide eyes gazed at her closed ones. Her lips were how he remembered them. Not as soft as flesh, but they were soft nonetheless.

He felt her lips separate from his. "Razer, I..." She began softly.

He didn't let her finish.

Razer held her face in his hands and pulled her face back to his, kissing her again, fiercer. He wasn't rough because he knew this was her first kiss, but he was firm. It was like a dam had broken. He had been punishing himself for so long, avoiding love and affection that now, after Aya had kissed him, he could hardly contain himself.

His lips moved against hers, memorizing their shape and feel. He felt her hands slide up his chest to connect, though somewhat hesitantly, behind his neck. As he tentatively ran his tongue over her lips, her lips parted letting their tongues dance between their mouths. His hands had minds of their owns. One pressed to her lower back, pressing her to him and lifting her so that her toes barely touched the floor. The other rested on her upper back keeping her to him.

Finally, their desperate kisses subsided and each pulled away, but barely. He rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.

"Razer?"

He couldn't help, but smile as his breathing and heart lowered to regular levels. "Yes, Aya?"

"I love you too, Razer."

"I know, Aya." He pulled her close and felt her arms raise to hold him close in return. "I know..."

* * *

**The chapter I'm sure many of you were waiting for! Razer finds out what he did and they kiss! This chapter was fairly long compared to the others and had all the Razayaness packed into one chapter, but I didn't know where to break it up and I feel it came out nicely. I always felt like they were each to shy to act on their feelings, but once they did it would just be WHAM! it's out there. Honestly, I'm torn with leaving it with a very cutesy awwww ending that leaves me satisfied or doing a few more chapters of them being a couple and whether they hide it or whatnot. Plus, there's tons of fun to have with truth or dare and the team. I'll leave it up to the readers! If you want me to continue, review and tell me that (plus anything that you may want to see happen). I want the readers to enjoy. So whether I continue or end here please review and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and before Loss. I don't own any of GLTAS.**

* * *

Aya walked back onto the bridge with Razer behind her. "Green Lantern Hal, the disturbance has been corrected." She technically never lied because there technically was a disturbance with the ship that she corrected.

"Thanks, Aya!" Hal noticed Razer walk in silently and take his seat. "Hey, grumpy. Want to apologize to the little lady for being so rude earlier?"

Razer felt serene after his time with Aya, but the lantern had a tendency of hitting just the right spots. "Aya completed her turn. I left. Perhaps there is an Earth custom I am missing, but I believe my ettiquette was fine."

"Don't be so smug about it, hotshot." Kilowog turned towards Razer. "Just apologize to Aya and we can continue the game."

Razer sighed and turned his chair towards Aya's. To apologize to her and explain himself seemed rather redundant after what had just transpired, but the lanterns wouldn't get off his back if he didn't. "I am sorry if I offended you or upset you Aya. My anger and frustration get the better of me more than I'd like to admit, but it was still my fault."

She gazed back evenly then smiled a small smile, which he happily returned. "Apology accepted, Razer. Now. Shall we commence with the rest of the game?"

Hal shrugged. "Sure, Aya. Sounds good..." He had seen the smiles passed between Aya and Razer and was glad they were getting along, but would either admit their feelings for one another?

"Shall we continue?"

"Yeah. I'll go with dare again. I'm a risky kinda guy." Hal leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Hal...throw...a...glass...of...water...on Kilowog.

Hal grinned and created a green construct of a glass filled with water and quietly snuck up behind Kilowog.

Kilowog laughed. "Yeah! Like Jordan would be dumb enough to do that!" He laughed harder.

Suddenly, the cold, green water splashed over Kilowog's head. The construct quickly disappeared, but the cold sensation from it still lingered on Kilowog's head. "Why you stinkin' poozer!" Kiliowog turned and created a green construct, chasing Hal.

The smaller green lantern just laughed creating sheilds to deflect the blows. "See, Kilowog? You got your sparring after all!" Hal just continued his chuckling as the Bolovaxian continued to swing at him, more trying to simply land a hit than to actually cause damage.

Aya got up and walked calmly over to Razer. He turned towards her as she leaned in front of him, tapping console buttons with her left hand's fingers. "There are a few corrections I must make. I apologize for any inconvenience, Razer."

He gazedd up at her bright, blue eyes. "Not at all Aya..."

Razer blinked and looked down. Aya's right hand was resting on his own casually. At first he thought it was merely an accident, but when he started to move his hand away, her fingers curled around his hand and held it. Her body sheilded their hands from the view of the sparring green lanterns. Razer felt his heart quicken and he turned his hand over, intertwining their fingers.

"Razer?" Aya asked soft enough that only he could hear.

"Yes, Aya?"

"I must ask that you refrain from doing that." Razer was confused. She had made no attempt to pull away and had not acted any differently.

"Why?" He was worried. Was he making Aya uncomfortable? Was he somehow hurting her? Had it truly only been an accident her hand had rested on his?

"It is quite challenging to focus when you are holding my hand. A high portion of my processors are focused on the sensation and I am not working at my highest capabilities."

Razer nearly burst out laughing. He couldn't without Aya thinking he was laughing at her and without draing the attention of the two oafs goofing around, but he was pretty darn close. Aya did like his holding her hand. She liked it too much!

He looked down at their hands and gently stroked the back of her her wrist plate with his thumb. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her fingers stumble in their typing and hesitate. "Razer..." Aya began, but her voice seemed off, breathy and weaker. It was then he reaalized she hadn't talked right away after their kisses and he wondered if this was why.

"It is alright not to always operate at your highest capabilites, Aya. The green lanterns are having an amusing time, so why should you have to work while they play?"

Aya nodded, but she still seemed distracted by the touch of his hand. "Would it be alright if I prevented you from working at her highest capabilites as well, Razer?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes...?" He replied, confused.

Aya leaned further, still blocking the others' view of them and softly brushed her lips against Razer's exposed temple. He felt his heart stutter in surprise. "Your vitals change when I put my lips on you, so my analysis leads me to the conclusion that when I do something like this." She kissed his cheek softly. "You can not operate at her highest capabilities."

Razer was almost annoyed at Aya. Her scanners were picking up his weaknesses, she was exploiting them, and she knew all his weaknesses led back to one thing: her.

"Aya. Do you really want the other lanterns to learn of our recent events?"

"Negative. That would be undesireable for my data shows a 76.5% probability that Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog will be unpleased with the development."

Razer's annoyance made him bold and angry, which was how he had the courage to say what he did next. "Then stop using your scanners to figure out what has serious effects on me and determine it for youself or I will bring our recent changes to light."

"Razer you have no evidence of changes. Therefore, there is no basis for your accusations."

"There will be if I kiss you right here and right now." He nearly growled under his breath.

Aya was silent for a moment. "It will be difficult to determine what your likes and dislikes are then."

Razer sighed. "Don't monitor my vitals. Monitor how my face changes or my body language. To monitor my vitals is like cheating, Aya."

She nodded. "Understood. I will do my best to work within these parameters."

Aya turned back towards the other lanterns. Kilowog had Hal squirming in a headlock by this point. "Green Lanterns Hal and and Kilowog? I have noticed that we have run noticeably low on supplies. It would be most prudent for us to land on the nearest suitable planet to restock our inventory."

"Sounds great, Aya." Hal wheezed. "Just as soon as I'm let go we can head on out."

"I don't think so. Ya made Red apologize so you should do as you say Jordan."

"It was a dare! C'mon Kilowog!" Hal squirmed, his feet barely touching the floor.

"I ain't hearin' no apology, Jordan."

"I'm sorry! You have my most profound apologies! Let all that that wish to throw water on Kilowog beware his might!"

Kilowog released the human. "That's better." Hal rubbed the back of his neck in irritation.

Aya watched curiously and Razer crossed his arms over his chest. The pair where acting like children! Although who was he to talk? He had just been hiding things with Aya from the two lanterns like they were secretive teenagers.

"I have located a planet suitable for our needs. I will program the Interceptor to bring us to the surface."

"Great job, Aya." Hal grinned and looked over at Razer. "Ohhhh Razerrr..." He called. "You're turn..."

Razer internally groaned. "You are persistent. Very well." He had recently undergone expressing his love to Aya and had kissed her. What dare or truth could be worse than that?

* * *

**Due to my reviews asking me to continue, I have! So after the last Razaya chapter I wanted to make a light moment of Hal's dare. I didn't know who I'd have go next so I thought I'd set up Razer so it was one of those 'what could possibly go wrong?' kind of moments for him, which we all know means something has to go wrong. Hmmm...I'll think of something for our poor red lantern. I 'hope' everyone enjoyed the lighter Razaya mood. It's still secret for now, but for how long? Please keep reviewing and enjoying! Oh and if there are any ideas for truths or daares you want to see let me know in you reviews.(I can't make any promises, but I'm looking for ideas. Thanks!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Takes place after Prisoner of Sinestro and before Loss. I don't own any of GLTAS.**

* * *

"Frankly you got out of your last turn so I'm going to give you your turn this time." Hal grinned at the red lantern.

Aya frowned. "Green Lantern Hal, were you not pleased with how I programmed the game?"

Hal smiled at her. "Of course I did, Ayya. I loved it, but our buddy Razer here needs something a little tougher this time around." He winked at her.

Razer was not pleased. If he was being honest, Hal was a suitable leader. He had helped the team out of many troubles and spared his life several times over, nonetheless Razer was worried. The green lantern was a strong leader, but he was certainly an oaf, foolish, and a bit of an imbecile in Razer's opinion. Who knew what he would ask? It'd be more prudent to pick dare and do some idiotic act than to expose his inner secrets.

"If you must." He dramatically rolled his eyes trying to emphasize his irritation. "Dare."

Hal smirked. The Volkregian's brow furrowed. Had he played into his hands after all? "Excellent..." Hal attempted an evil laugh, which resulted in blank stares from his companions. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright. Well, Razer I've been wondering for a while now...well what exactly are you hiding underneath that helmet of yours?"

"My head of course. That is a foolish question."

Hal wagged a finger at him. "Uh uh uh... Ya gotta show us!"

"I've been wonderin' 'bout that myself for a while now..." Kilowog interjected.

"I am also quite curious." Aya spoke up softly. "My data can draw probable conclusions, but I lack enough date on your species to draw a definite answer."

Razer groaned. It didn't look like he was going to get out of this one. He would have put up more of a fight if Aya hadn't intervened. Her program's endless search for knowledge could be quite troubling and quite endearing. Right now it was not the latter. "Fine...but I really do not wish to endure the pain of removing my ring in order to hear your opinions of what is atop my skull." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

He did have a point. The lanterns thought for a minute, both men determined to see what Razer was so determined to hide. Naturally, Aya's processors were far quicker than their organic minds and she drew the first, and most logical, conclusion. "I propose a solution to our dilemma. If Razer merely inserts his ringed hand into his lantern, logically he should be able to release the energy into his lantern enough so that his suit powers down of its lack of sufficient fuel. He will then be able to complete his dare without enduring any pain." She turned to Razer. "Is this a suitable compromise to you, Razer?"

He grunted an agreeing response and skulked off to his room to empty his ring. The door slid shut behind him and he walked to his room. He was curious if Aya would be pleased with what she saw when he revealed his secret. Would she be struck by horror? Revolt? Disgust? Or would she merely record the data?

Razer entered his room and inserted his fist into the lantern. He could feel the ring's rage and anger clinging to his hand. It refused to leave him. He needed to calm himself, like he had learned on Odym. Razer took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Calming thoughts. Calming thoughts. His usual tactic would be to focus on the stillness of the lake, but he couldn't with the red, hot rage wrapped around his fist.

As he thought of the lake he pictured Aya standing beside him. It was just the two of them, so he held her hand. She moved to wrap her arms around him and gazed up at him. He leaned down as she leaned up and they kissed. Razer now knew what it'd feel like to kiss Aya so it was fairly easy to imagine.

He opened his eyes and his uniform was gone. He stood in his typical garb. The browns added to his seemed unsuited for his calm and pleasant mood. Razer calmly walked back to the main bridge.

The others looked at him, surprised, as he entered. Aya piped up, almost timidly. "My hypothesis was correct, then?"

Razer nodded and smiled at the little AI he loved so dearly. "Yes, Aya. You were correct as always. I simply had to calm myself and the rage left me."

"Alright that's great that you're a hippie now Razer, really it is. Go on and join the blue lanterns if you're so calm now, but show us what's under that hat!" Hal really did have a one-track mind. Razer sighed. It was like flying around space with children at times. Well, children and Aya anyway, which he really wouldn't mind. He halted that train of thought before Hal could continue to whine some more.

Razer reached up and grabbed the edges of his head garb. He breathed deeply. Aya was behind him so he couldn't see her reaction, but the two lanterns were in front of him adn he was afraid to see their reactions so he closed his eyes and pulled the material off his head.

The two lanterns' jaws practically hit the floor. When Razer had removed the brown cloth, he had revealed bright, green hair that flowed down slightly past his shoulders.

Hal was in shock. "Razer...you have a mullet...?"

Razer didn't know what a "mullet" was, but he certainly didn't think his hair called for so much shock, until he saw his reflection in a nearby console. "What the...?!" He didn't recognize the hair that was on his head!

"I believe I just succeeded in my first attempt at humor." Aya spoke up causing all three men to turn towards her. She was smiling her small smile and green extended from her hand to the back of Razer's head. The two green lanterns burst into laughter.

"Oh, you sure got us good, Aya!" Kilowog wheezed.

"Wow, Aya! You really had us fooled!" Hal was bent over in laughter.

Razer smiled at her and noted the small bit of pride and the amusement in her eyes. "Well played Aya."

"Thank you, Razer." She removed the construct, revealing fairly short, white hair. It was long enough to run one's fingers through and almost seemed silver as certain lights shone off it. Razer patted his slightly spikey hair, self-conscious.

The two lanterns stared.

"Whoa...didn't see that coming..." Kilowog muttered.

"Ditto..." Agreed Hal.

Razer was about to turn and ask Aya's opinion when he suddenly felt a small hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "Processing...processing...processing..." He turned to look at her. Her eyes were slightly wider with curiousity, like a child. "The texture...is quite soft..." She continued to ruffle his hair slowly. Razer's heart raced at her gentle touch and Hal and Kilowog had what Hal would call "the warm fuzzies" at the sight. "I admit this was not one of the conclusions my data had drawn as a likely possibility."

Razer smiled at her in a way that made Hal wonder if things were changing between the two. "Does your data approve of my hair?" He asked softly.

"Razer. One can not always go by data. Sometimes one must "forget about data" in order to temporarily continue or overcome a certain obstacle." Aya smiled, almost shyly. "All data aside, I admit to liking it."

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I didn't have much time today. Anyways, references to in the show and previous chapters. I hope this chapter made you awww. It was supposed to. If not, I hope you enjoyed it. Aya got a bit "emotional" at the end, but based on how she acts in Loss I don't think it was too far a jump (or hope not). Well review and keep enjoying! (Again all truth and dare ideas are welcome!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The trio had landed on the planet and restocked on supplies fairly quickly. The trees were bountiful and it didn't take the lanterns long to catch some fish-like aliens and bring them back to the ship. Aya calculated how much they needed. Hal was particularly fond of the cozy little planet. It was quiet with only vegatation and small critters that they'd encountered. "Hey, guys." Hal held up his ring, calling the others. "What do ya say to a little campfire tonight? We can get going in the morning."

"Sounds good, Jordan. I kinda like this little planet." Kilowog replied.

"I do not find this planet detestable." Hal chalked up Razer's response as a 'yes.'

"This planet would be suitable for a desirable resting place for the night cycle of the planet."

"Then it's decided." Hal smiled and grabbed a fruit off a tree, taking a bite. It was sweet.

* * *

The group sat around a small campfire that spit out purple flames from the oddlly colored bark. The three men chewed on some smoked sea creatures, while Aya tended to the fire.

"So, Aya..." Kilowog mumbled around a mouthful of meat. "Twoof or dare?"

The AI smiled at his mispronunciation. "I am quite inclined to choose dare, due to the interesting events that transpired afterwards."

He nodded and swallowed loudly, causing Razer to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Kilowog and Hal had been discussing the changes between Razer and Aya on and off throughout the day. They were both determined to put the possible relationship to tests to see if it was true or not. The lanterns could be quite devious when they wanted to be.

"Awright. Just what I wanted to hear. Well, Aya there's this game we use to play on my planet when we were between being lil' squirts and adults. It was called 'Temporarily in Divinity' and a lot of the kids enjoyed it."

Hal looked at the drill sergeant curiously. "Ummm...what?"

Kilowog sighed and explained. "Awww...ya poozer. It's basically a game where two kids are picked and have to go by themselves for a few minutes. They're only supposed to come back after they kiss or 'share a tender moment' as some of the girls liked ta put it."

Hal laughed. "And how often where you in 'divinity' then Kilowog?" His laughter continued.

"Aw shut it, Jordan!" Kilowog snapped at him angrily. He made a green hand construct and pushed it into Hal's chest knocking him into the dirt. Razer chuckled under his breath, smiling as Kilowog roared with laughter.

"Green Lantern Hal? Do you require assistance?" Aya watched as Hal sat back up.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks, Aya." She nodded in acknowledgement.

Kilowog grinned at Aya. "So, Aya, since it's your turn you hafta do the dare and...hmmm..." He scanned the group, feigning consideration. "Red can go with ya!"

Razer looked up, startled. "Me?"

Aya stood. "The Interceptor should suffice." She turned and walked up the Interceptor ramp. Razer stood and flew after her quietly. Hal and Kilowog exchanged devilish grins at their plan's unfolding.

* * *

Razer searched the Interceptor for Aya. He couldn't find her anywhere, so he searched the last place left: his room. Razer approached and the door slid open. Aya was gazing at Razer's red lantern, the red light reflecting off her and dancing on the wall nearby.

"Aya..." He approached her quietly so that he wouldn't scare her, since her back was to him. She turned at his approach. Her blue eyes met his and he gazed at her. She stood up and placed a hand on his chest.

"So this is what a heartbeat fells like..." Razer gazed down at her hand, then placed his own over hers and held her hand. She looked up at him and he leaned down, kissing her voice softly. Aya felt her processors flying to suddenly assess the feeling of Razer's lips on her helmet. The sensation was light and it felt so nice. She was disappointed when he pulled back, but it wasn't for long. The side of his finger came up under her chin and guided her face up to face his.

"Aya." His voice sounded somewhat hoarse and rough, but Aya's processors were too preoccupied to fully process the reason why this may be. "If you want me to stop, ever, you must tell me. Once I confessed my feelings for you, it...well...it has become hard to hold them back, but if it is ever too much, if I ever hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable you must tell me. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I understand, Razer." The second the words had left her lips, he leaned down and kissed her. Razer took his hand from hers to hold the side of her face. She wrapped her arms around him and trailed her fingers up and down his back. To her surprise, she heard and felt a soft groan escape Razer's lips against hers. Aya pondered this and moved her fingers again, causing the same noise.

"Aya..." His voice was soft. "That feels so nice...you calm the rage in my heart so fully." He leaned down and lightly placed feather-soft kisses on her neck.

"How is that possible? You are a red lantern, Razer." Aya was suddenly overcome. What if she prevented Razer's powers from working? What if he was put in danger because of her?

Razer leaned back to gaze at her. "Aya, it is not a bad thing. You make me feel calm. I have not felt such peacefulness since..."

"Since the time you were with Ilana." Aya finished.

Razer sighed. "Yes, that is true. I loved and love Ilana. We've been over this, but it is these times I have with you, Aya. I do not call you Ilana or think of you as such. Yes, it caused me pain at first, seeing you wear her face, but now when I look at you, I don't see Ilana." The back of his hand grazed her cheek. "I only see the dear, sweet Aya that I love."

He wasn't ready for her, when Aya suddenly stood on tiptoe to kiss him deeply. Razer wrapped his arms around her, as he felt her arms connect behind his neck. Oh, how he loved her! He really couldn't convey the depth of his love for the AI he now he held in his arms to her, but he had showed her a sliver of that love nonetheless. Finally, they pulled back.

Aya spoke first, after several moments. "This game was quite similar to an Earth game called 'seven minutes in heaven,' but I am quite glad we had this dare chosen instead."

Razer could feel the goofy grin on his face and knew he'd have to make it be gone by the time they returned outside, but, for now, he wore it, since his love was the only one that could see. "And why is that, Aya?"

"Because we have been in the Interceptor for approximately 18.6 minutes now."

Razer chuckled and leaned in closer. "Let's make that an even 20 then, Aya."

* * *

After about 15 minutes later, the couple exited the Interceptor. Aya calm and composed and Razer sullen and broody. The two Green Lanterns didn't hear them approach at first, too involved in their discussion.

"You just make a fist and bump it against mine!" Hal said, exasperated.

"I don't see the point of it, Jordan." Kilowog stared at Hal's fist in confusion.

"Ugh! It's just a fist bump! It's not that challenging! You've won countless battles, trained thousands of new GL recruits, and helped save the universe from being destroyed from the red lantern invasion and you can't understand a simple fist bump?" Kilowog shrugged. They both looked up when Razer cleared his throat. Hal grinned. "Well, look who finally decided to return! Say, Razer? You have a few green marks on your face."

Razer's eyes widened and he began to fiercely rub his face as it turned red. Hal fell back laughed and Kilowog started hooting again, which tipped Razer off that he'd been tricked. His face reddened as he thought about what he hoped they didn't deduce from this.

"You two can be like children!" He glared at the two lanterns.

"Razer and Aya sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S..." Hal began to sing through his laughter.

By this point, Razer's face matched his uniform. "THAT"S IT!" He cloaked his fist in red energy and began to chase Hal around as he continued his crude jokes.

Suddenly, Aya grabbed his raced fist. He looked down at her in confusion. "Razer. Violence is not the best solution to this dilemma. I suggest you channel any desire you have to exact any form of revenge on Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog through our game."

Razer glared at Hal, who stuck his tongue out at him, over Aya's head. "Very well..." He released his red energy and sat down beside Aya near their fire. He began to think of ways of getting the green lanterns back for their jokes, but he soon felt himself focusing instead on how the flames where reflected on Aya's metal body and how beautiful they made her look.

* * *

**So yeah. Like i said in my other story, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post. Been crazy busy and will stay that way for a couple weeks. I'll post as often as able. This chapter was inspired by a certain someone's idea (you know who you are) and was heavy on te Razaya so I tried adding some humor to the end. I hope you continue to enjoy and as always please review! Also, I'll continually be looking for ideas so if you have an idea you want to see pm me or write it in a review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Slowly, everyone was getting sleepy and the fire's fading light didn't help things. The three men gathered up various vegetation for bedding and got ready for bed. Aya tended to the dying fire, extinguishing it carefully. She did not wish for it to relight during the night.

Kilowog and Hal slept on one side of the fire and Razer slept on the other. Aya was between the two groups. With the fire gone, it was completely dark. Only the moon and stars emitted any light and one could hardly see their hand in front of their face, except for Aya when she activated her night vision.

"Night everybody!" Hal called out. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"I ain't afraid of no bugs, Jordan. Now shut your yap so I can get some shut eye!" Kilowog grumbled at him.

Razer smiled in the dark, glad none could see. He was becoming used to the easy banter and teasing of the green lanterns. His people had never had joking as a common thing and yelling and fighting were more familiar Amon the red lanterns than to tease. It was...nice being with these lanterns.

After a few moments, Razer could hear the heavy breathing of the lanterns along with their snoring. He couldn't here anything from Aya, but that didn't surprise him. Sighing, he put an arm beneath his head and rolled onto his right side. He couldn't sleep. The moments ticked by yet sleep eluded him. Why couldn't he fall asleep? Razer's brow furrowed in frustration. He just wanted to go to sleep yet the minutes dragged on.

Razer suddenly had the sensation of someone approaching from behind him, so he quietly rolled onto his back. The breathing of the lanterns hadn't changed and they hadn't encountered any other beings on this planet. He listened, but couldn't make out any noise or any shape in the night.

A hand came to rest on his arm and he relaxed. He would have known those light, slender fingers anywhere. "Razer? You are awake, correct?" Aya's voice was soft in the dark.

"Yes, Aya." He looked and watched as she illuminated her face and eyes. The rest of her body stayed dark, which he pondered over. "Aya? Why isn't your body glowing? Are you alright?" He reached out to touch her cheek.

"I am capable of working at my highest capabilities. Currently, I am supplying less energy to my body so that the light does not wake green lanterns Hal and Kilowog. I supplied enough energy to my face so that you can see me while we converse."

"You can't see me, though. Would you like me to use my red energy to help you see?" He sat up to gaze at her as she knelt before him.

She shook her head. "That is unnecessary. I am perfectly capable of changing my vision to be suitable for evening sight. I can see you with ease. I had a query with you.

He nodded, gazing up at her. "And what would that be?"

"Query: truth or dare?"

He smiled. Why she was asking him this now he had no idea, but he'd play along. "Truth."

"Razer, do you have the desire to sleep with me?"

Razer's eyes widened and he stared at her, shocked. This was not what he was expecting. Not at all...

"Razer? Are you alright? My scans are showing that your vitals have increased. Your heartrate, breathing, and temperature have all gone up a great deal. I am also sensing increased heat at your face and..."

"Aya." Razer interrupted her. "Why are you asking me that?"

"It is the purpose of the game 'truth or dare' to quiz one's opponent a question of personal meaning if they choose truth. Is this not what I was supposed to do?"

He sighed. "Is your body even...capable of...that?"

She nodded. "While it is true that my body does not 'sleep' in the literal sense that yours and green lanterns Hal's and Kilowog's do, mine does enter a sleep stasis to preserve energy at times as well as to recharge my body if necessary. Due to my body's being powered and run on the energy itself, it can last for some time without charging unless I create constructs. It is still prudent to preserve the energy and recharge often so that I do not risk my body running too low on energy."

Razer was slightly confused by this, but he didn't want to trouble Aya by making her explain again. It was then that he realized what she had meant. "Wait, Aya...you meant sleep as in the literal sense...?"

"Is there another definition of the word 'sleep' that I am unaware of? Processing...processing...processing..." Her eyes became unfocused as she processed.

The red lantern was suddenly terrified she would realize what he had thought she had meant. What would he think? Would she think he was sick? A pervert? "So, Aya should I answer your truth?" He felt so flustered at her realizing where his thoughts had gone to.

She blinked as she finished processing and her eyes refocused on his face. "Processing complete. It is correct that I desire an answer to my first question."

He nodded, glad she had let the other slip slide. "Yes, Aya. I would love to sleep with you." His mind quietly noted he meant in both senses and he cursed his mind.

"I have a further query then. May I sleep with you tonight?" Her blue eyes gazed at him steadily.

Razer was surprised, to say the least. He thought after he answered her question she would be satisfied and go back to where she had been to process his response. He never thought she would ask! Then again it wasn't like he had lied. Razer would love to have Aya nestled in his arms as he slept.

"Aya...I do not believe it would be in our best interest if the green lanterns found us like that in the morning."

"I am still active while in sleep status. Some of my functions are temporarily off-line, but certain processors, such as continually scanning for changes in my surroundings, are always active. I could alert you upon their awakening or whenever you desired." She blinked and studied him curiously, awaiting his response.

Razer considered this. It would be nice to sleep with Aya, but the risk of being spotted by the lanterns. "I am still uncertain about this, Aya..."

She frowned and Razer could see her eyes fill with disappointment. "Understood. I will return to my previous location to enter sleep status in that case." Aya stood up and Razer instantly regretted his decision, grabbing her hand.

"Never mind. Aya. Sleep here." Razer laid back down and Aya laid with him. She rested her head on his chest and laid a hand on his chest as well. Razer was tempted to put his arm back beneath his head because the vegetation did not have nearly enough support to cushion his head, but the draw of holding a sleeping Aya in his arms was too strong.

Gently, he slipped his arms around her. One arm came to wrap around her and hold her shoulder. The other arm's hand came over to hold the hand that she had rested on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. Razer smiled and laid back. "Goodnight, Aya. Please awaken me before the other lanterns."

"Understood..." Her voice seemed off, almost sleepy.

"Aya? Is everything alright?" Razer repeated his question from earlier and gazed down at her. Her eyes were closed.

"All functions are operating at optimal levels. What is the reason for your question, Razer?"

"Your voice sounded different."

"That is most likely due to the fact that some of my processors have difficulty functioning around you." She snuggled closer.

He was surprised to hear this. Did he really have such a powerful affect on Aya? Razer was prepared to ask her when he heard her soft voice. "Sleep stasis activated." Her body made a soft whirring noise and then fell silent. Razer gazed at her, knowing she was still aware even as she 'slept.'

Razer shifted to get into a more comfortable position among the vegetation then closed his eyes. he was asleep within moments.

* * *

**It's been a while for this story guys so I apologize for that as well as the chapter being so short and if there are mistakes. I'm currently trying to upload chapters with my iPod because our computer is having issues. I'm sorry...-hangs head in shame at the inevitable mistakes- Well anyways I tried to make up for the wait with a Razaya chapter. The next dare will be Kilowog or Hal I swear. This idea came to me so yeah. Hope you like! Please review and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Razer." Aya gently shook Razer's shoulder. He made a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Aya...?" He shielded his eyes from the sun and gazed up at the AI kneeling beside him.

"Green lanterns Hal and Kilowog are showing signs of awakening. You had requested I wake you before they awoke." She gazed back him steadily as though she hadn't spent the night in his arms. Razer sighed and sat up. He didn't know why he was so surprised. Naturally, Aya was superb at hiding her emotions.

Aya watched him curiously then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good morning as well, Razer. Last night was...quite enjoyable." She smiled a little and he returned the smile.

"It was for me as well, Aya..." Razer felt his heart quicken and was tempted to say more. Should he say how he wished he could hold her like that every night? Should he say how he wished how he wished the green lanterns had found them slumbering, so that their relationship need no longer be hidden?

Suddenly, they heard a loud yawn and turned to see an awakening Hal. He rubbed an eye and looked over at them sleepily, his hair a disheveled . "Wazz up youuu tooo?" He drawled as another yawn caught him halfway through his question.

"Good morning, green lantern Hal." Aya nodded politely and Razer couldn't help but note his small point of triumph that Aya didn't act any differently told the green lantern. She didn't seem affected by Hal's kiss in the slightest, yet their kiss had prodded her into asking to sleep in his arms. "Did you enter a sleep state for a proper and healthy amount of time?"

"Uhhh sure, Aya..." Hal stood up and stretched then walked over and prodded Kilowog in the side with his foot. "Up and at em, sergeant!" Kilowog grunted and stirred slightly. Hal sighed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to fix it slightly, then took a big breath. "KILOWOG!"

The bolovaxian sat straight up, awakening instantly, and saluted. "Sir, yes, sir?!" He looked around, clearly confused, until realization dawned on him as he saw the two smirking male faces and one confused female one. It only took him a moment to realize what happened. "Not. A. Word. Ya. Poozers." He stood and stormed off. He stomped over to the Interceptor's hatch, then flew up, grumbling the whole time. The other two men looked at each other and burst out laughing, Hal doubled over and Razer cupped a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his chuckles. Aya watched, disappointed in their behavior, and flew off after Kilowog.

* * *

It only took Aya a few moments before she found the brooding Kilowog. The AI looked at the angry sergeant, observing silently, hands clasped in front of her. He finally regarded her. "What?"

Aya had learned that some organic beings had no or little desire to express their innermost thoughts and feelings. Some found it easier to change to a new topic. It seemed Kilowog was one such individual. Aya quietly walked up to the main monitor. "I merely wished to inform you that it was your turn in the game."

Kilowog looked at her in surprise. "...awright. Dare, I guess."

She nodded and the screen lit up with a challenge. Kilowog...dress...like...another...player...in...t he...room. Kilowog looked around.

Aya walked over to him. "Razer and green lantern Hal have yet to return so I am the only other player in the 'room' at the current moment."

The sergeant's brows pulled over his eyes. "Aya this dare is impossible. I can't make white constructs."

"Understood." Her eyes went blank until a part of the ceiling opened and metal clattered to the floor. They were casings like Aya's, but lacked the metal tendrils hers had to connect and were also a great deal larger. "These should suffice. I may change them later so that I may use them as spare parts if necessary."

Kilowog grunted in frustration and slid on the torso pieces. He stepped into the boots as he slipped the armguards on. Aya watched curiously. It was a surreal feeling to observe her casings on another being.

He picked up the helmet and had just lowered it onto his head as the door hissed open and revealed a chatting Hal and a listening Razer. They froze in their tracks at what they saw. For a moment, time stood still. After a moment of pure silence, Hal burst out laughing, again, and Razer faced away and leaned on the doorjamb trying to stifle his laughter.

Kilowog growled. "Ya...POOZERS!" He made a hammer construct and began to chase them around the bridge. Hal and Razer created shields as they avoided Kilowog's attacks, laughing or smirking the whole time. Aya walked into the middle of the bridge and observed the men as they ran around. It seemed a common practice for men to initiate violent acts as a way of bonding. She found it most peculiar to engage in something usually only enemies took part in as a means for friends to grow closer, but was extremely entertained and watched as Razer deflected a blow, a smirk of amusement on his face, which she was very glad to see. It had been a concern of Aya's that Razer may have changed due to their recent activities, but he was the same Razer she had come to know and love.

Aya sat down in Hal's chair and watched her comrades laugh and spar. She was glad that she had initiated the game for it seemed everyone was having a pleasing time playing it. It had brought them all closer and they had shared laughs and smiles. She wondered what next it would bring.

* * *

**So I've finally updated the story. Please don't be too mad at me...*hangs head in shame* A lot has been going on and unfortunately this is a rather short chapter, but I'll try to update again soon. I'd like the next chapter to be for Razer, but I'm looking for ideas. It's more fun to see someone's idea come to life in my writing to me. Anywho, read, review, and give ideas in that order please(it'd be tricky to do in another order)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay so I have my I guess you could say contest of whoever wants to come up with an idea for a truth or dare. You guys have come up with some really great ideas so if you want me to put your name if I choose you just let me know. Basically say your truth or dare and yes or no for submitting your name. (Also, if you've suggested an idea I've used just let me know which chapter and I'll put your name in). If anyone has truth or dare ideas just pm or put in a review. The rules are basic.  
1. I try to mix up truths and dares, but not always alternate.  
2. I won't use gltas people that were just used.(Ex: if order is aya razer kilowog razer I'll use razer or aya. Just not the person who just went or just went beforehand).  
Okay enough of my babbling. On to the story!  
Idea courtesy of Little Dark Sapphire**

* * *

The Interceptor lifted off the planet and flew off through the atmosphere with little effort. Aya's eyes scanned the consoles, making sure all was in order. Kilowog and Razer checked their stations silently as Hal guided the ship up into the stars. Once the ship was adrift in space, Hal set it for autopilot, or rather Ayapilot, and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "Hey, sunshine! Truth or dare?" The rest of the crew turned to look at him confused.

Aya chimed in first. "Green lantern Hal? Who are you addressing?"

"Razer, Aya. I'm talking to Razer." Hal looked over at the red lantern. "Truth or dare?"

Razer scowled. "Are we not through with this game yet?"

Hal grinned and shook his head. "Not even close."

Kilowog looked between the pair. "C'mon, red. The team has been gettin' along a lot better since we started playing. I'd never use it as a training technique, but as far as bonding and all it's really something."

Razer snorted and crossed his arms. The AI turned observing his body language. "Razer? If you are this adamant about continuing you need not continue your participation in it."

He looked over at her and sighed. Aya had on a disappointed expression. He couldn't stop yet. The red lantern silently tried to convince himself this was the last turn he was playing. He growled under his breath. "Dare..."

Hal grinned. "Aya? Can you access any Earth music databases?"

The small AI nodded. "I am able to access hundreds of databases and, consequently, millions of Earth songs. Why do you pose this query to me, green lantern Hal?"

"Aya? Can you access the lyrics to 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab and display it on the main screen?"

Razer glared at the human. "What are you up to...?" His voice simply oozed mistrust.

Hal smirked at the Volkregian. "It's not a matter of what I'm up to. It's a matter of what you're going to be up to. Karaoke time, Razer! Aya? Will you do the honor?"

Aya nodded and tapped a button. Instantly, a projection filled the front of the ship and the words 'Angel with a Shotgun' showed up, followed by 'by The Cab' underneath it. Razer scowled. How he detested this game. Its efforts were fruitless and all it did was make them look like fools. Ilana had always teased him about his singing. It was lovingly that she teased him, but he knew that he was no good. For a moment, he debated trying to convince the green lantern to change his dare, but he quickly shot down the idea, knowing their buffoon of a leader wouldn't give up that easily. He also couldn't back out of the dare because he was afraid Aya would get upset. Granted, she didn't start bawling or pouting like most girls, but he'd see it in the slight downcast of her eyes and barely visible downward pull of her lips. Those things might not mean much to others or may go unnoticed, but he noticed everytime and to know he caused it broke his heart.

Hal smiled and winked at Kilowog. The sergeant gave him a thumbs up while the other two were turned away. The two men may not be the greatest match makers, but they seemed pretty competent of pushing these two together. Hal smiled and created a green microphone stand for Razer. "Stage is all yours."

The red lantern glared and created a red saw that sliced the stand in half. He had seen enough to know what to create and created a red microphone for his hand, refusing to use a green construct and added a small spiked ball protruding from the bottom of the mic. "Let's get this over with..." He grumbled angrily as he saw the title fade from the screen. He took a deep breath and began to grumble out the opening lines as he heard the alien instruments play along. "I'm an angel with a shotgun...shotgun...shotgun... An angel with a shotgun...shotgun...shotgun..."

Hal Raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had expected Razer to put up a harder fight, but he never would have guessed in a million years Razer would have actually started singing!

Razer blinked in surprise and turned to Aya as he sang the next lines. "Well, baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need than a soldier I will be..."

Aya felt surprise at Razer's intensity. He was still singing softly and reluctantly, but his eyes seemed to burn as he stared at her, singing and Aya could tell he wasn't just singing. He was singing to her...

"Don't you know you're everything I have? And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight." Razer had rather enjoyed singing the chorus. It was fast yet not too fast where one couldn't enjoy the lyrics. He had especially enjoyed the look of surprise and delight as Aya had stared back as he sang to her. This was actually somewhat enjoyable.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer..." Kilowog watched Razer sing. Who knew red had a voice? He figured the red lantern would go storming off, but he had started singing. Not only that, but he had gone from a grumbling mutter to a decently loud singing voice. This was a huge surprise. "They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for." Kilowog leaned back in his chair. That line had really hit home for him. The guardians with their mysteries sending the lanterns he'd trained out to get slaughtered.

As Kilowog and Hal remained lost in thought, Razer turned back to Aya. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back..." Aya wondered if she had a heart if it'd be racing right now. She felt her circuits sparking and misfiring. The boys all looked in surprise as the screen stuttered fizzing in and out. They all waited for the screen to stabilize. Aya was alarmed that they'd realize why she couldn't focus on driving the ship and maintaining the game.

"Oooooohhhh oooohhhhh..." All three heads turned to Aya as she sang the next lines. "I'm an angel with a shotgun..."

Razer stared at her then joined her and the two walked to each other singing. Kilowog and Hal watched as they sang together. Aya echoing or backup singing and Razer continuing through. They were staring at each other intently as they began to finish the song.

"They say before you start a war..." Aya was standing in front of Razer, hands clasped to her chest. "You better know what you're fighting for..."

"Well, baby, you are all that I adore..." Razer stared down at her and grazed her cheek with the back of his free hand. "If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..." The screen went dark and disappeared and the couple continued to stare at each other intently. Razer stared at her and leaned in closer.

Aya's voice made him pause before he could kiss her. "That was a beautiful song..."

Hal grinned. "I knew you'd like it, Aya..." He turned to Razer. "Did you like it, Razer?"

Razer's face reddened and he went over to his station, plopping down heavily, and crossed his arms, sulking. Those darn green lanterns...he almost got to steal another kiss from Aya...

Hal and Kilowog smirked at each other and each raised a thumbs up.

Razer began to type on his console, but as the screen turned on he caught a flash of words. The screen read 'You are all that I adore...' He looked at Aya in surprise and she turned slightly to look at him, a playful smile on her lips. "Is something wrong, Razer?"

He smiled. "No..." He turned back to his console and looked down at his ring. Everything was fine because he knew exactly what he was fighting for.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I think it's really cute though and I hope you do too. I don't own the song, just the right to find it beautiful and amazing.:3 Please review and post ideas! I'm hoping for a truth next time, preferably Hal, but Aya would work too.**


End file.
